Mounting and packaging technologies of semiconductor circuits appear to be continuously in transition, with the continuing goals to achieve, for example, greater ease in mounting, lower manufacturing costs, more reliable mounting and packaging, and reduction in size and weight. Several mounting and packaging technologies which may emerge in the future are that of thin-core and coreless substrate packaging and mounting technologies. More specifically, there is significant drive from the mobile (e.g., notebooks, cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) section of the electronics industry to achieve thinner and more light-weight electronics arrangements. Needed are mounting and packaging arrangements allowing thin-core and coreless substrate mounting and packaging technologies to be successfully implemented.